Without a Soul (Blake x Vampire Reader x Velvet)
by Vantal1226
Summary: My 2nd story in my series of fanfiction. Feel free to send in your own requests. ENJOY! RWBY
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna make this character description short.

You don't always have the fangs and the face like in the picture if you haven't seen "Buffy the vampire slayer" or "Angel" you look normal and you can choose to switch between your normal face and your vampire face. You also have claws like Victor Creed's from "Wolverine X-men Origins" which you can extend and retract like he can but not make them completely retract.

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11

Weight: Your Weight

Age: 438

Y/N: Your Name

L/N: Last Name

S/N: Second Name

H/C: Hair Color

E/C: Eye Color

 _Italics: Whisper_

 **Bold: Authors Note**

You were feeding on some random woman you found in alley her blood didn't taste the best but it sufficed when you finished feeding you let her lifeless body fall to the ground and shifted back to your normal face while wiping the left over blood that was on your face with your sleeve.

(Y/N): "*sigh* Fear always did make it sweeter."

You then started to walk up the wall up to the roof of the building you were near. When you got to the roof you heard something that caught your curiousety so you followed it. When you got to the source of the sound you found yourself at a dust shop called Dust Till Dawn you hopped off the building to see a robbery going down except they weren't going for the money they wanted the dust.

You saw a girl dressed in red and black you couldn't smell her but you could tell by her height that she was young you knew she her blood would taste really good. You saw one of the robbers notice her as well so he confronted her.

Robber: "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

She didn't respond.

Robber: "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?"

He turned her around and saw that she had headphones on you smiled for second there you thought she had nerves of steel. The man pointed to his ear signaling her to remove her headphones to which she obliged.

Red Girl: "Yes?"

Robber: "I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

Red Girl: "Are you robbing me?"

Robber: "Yes!"

Red Girl: "Oh."

The red girl then attacked him sending him flying to the wall near the window. The leader of the group then signaled his men to attack her to which threw a series of events ended with her tackling one of the men through a window. She landed and unsheathed her weapon which was a red and black scythe that unfolded you were sort of amazed by how small it was at the beginning and how big it was now. You then walked up to her.

(Y/N): "Impressive."

Red Girl: "Thanks."

The leader of the group of robbers then came out with more men ready to attack.

Leader: "Okayyy... Get them!"

The men then charged you two she fought the men with surprisingly incredible speed with her scythe but you noticed she only incapacitated the men. You on the other hand didn't hesitate to kill the men that were attacking you. One of them tried to slash you but you dodged then charged and clawed your hand straight threw his chest another man thrusted his sword at you to which you took the attack and the sword went straight through your abdomen then while he was close trying to get his weapon out you took one of your hands and stuck your claws through the skin under his mouth your fingers sticking out of his mouth killing him almost instantaneously you then removed your claw and sensed another man coming at you from behind so you removed the sword from your abdomen and when he got close enough you decapitated him there was one last guy after you caught his sword when he tried to slash you and then slashed at the side of his head hard enough to make his head come off.

When you finished you noticed the girl finishing with her attackers when she did the leader spoke up again.

Leader: "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red and Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He held up his cane and shot and explosive round at you and the girl you dodged up as did the girl to avoid the shot. When the dust settled he was gone but found him shortly after climbing up a ladder the girl then looked at the old man who was the dust shop owner.

Red Girl: "You okay if we go after him?"

The old man nodded

Old man: "Uh huh."

The girl then used her scythe's gun mode to launch herself up to the roof of the building you however hopped up the side of the building with ease. The girl then confronted the leader.

Red Girl: "Hey!"

Leader: "Persistent."

Then an aircraft came up and he hopped on he then turned to the two of you and held up a red dust crystal.

Leader: "End of the line Red!"

He then threw the crystal at your feet and shot at it but at the last second a blonde woman came out of nowhere and stopped the attack with what seemed to be a telekinetic shield. Then a fight started between them the woman launched telekinetic blast of energy at the ship causing the ship to stumble around uncontrollably. The blonde woman then summoned a storm above the ship and made it rain down crystals. Another woman then appeared at the docking bay of the ship she had a red dress on and had what seemed to be black hair. Her arms started to glow orange and fire started to form in her hands you immediately started to feel a little uneasy one blast of fire and you'll light up like a bond fire. She shot a fire ball underneath the blonde woman made the area under her explode upwards you backed away to avoid being lit on fire. The blonde woman then caught the debris and formed a spear out of it the black haired girl tried to counter the attack by shooting fireballs at it but had no affect the spear reformed and continued its course toward the ship. The man from earlier then angled the ship so the spear just bounced off the other side but the blonde woman then made the spear form into three separate smaller spears and was about to take down the ship when the blacked haired girl unleashed a shockwave and effectively dispersed the incoming threat. The red girl then tried to help by shooting at the girl but had no success in inflicting any damage as the black haired girl deflected the shots with a small shield emanating from her hand. The girl then retaliated by making the ground below you explode but before you could be hit you used your super speed to get out of range of the explosion the others dodged out of the way. When you looked back the ships door closed and began to fly away.

You then heard the red girl say.

Red Girl: "You're a Huntress... Can I have your autograph?"

 **(Timeskip)**

You and the Red girl were in what seemed to be an interrogation room.

Blonde Woman: "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

Red Girl: "They started it!"

(Y/N): "Yeah we were only defending the shop!"

You sat next to the red girl but not to close after noticing the crosses on her outfit.

Blonde Woman: "If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist."

The woman then swung here cane at the red girl's wrist to which she squeaked and moved her hand away from the incoming strike quickly which you smiled at amused by the her reaction.

Blonde Woman: "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

A grey haired man came through the door holding a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

Grey Haired Man: "Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes."

Ruby: "Um..."

Grey Haired Man: "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby: "S-Signal Academy."

Grey Haired Man: "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby: "Well, one teacher in particular."

Grey Haired Man: "I see... It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

The man then put the cookies down near you two you however pushed the plate closer to Ruby and struggled to hold back a gag reflux. Ruby however dove right into the cookies eating them very quickly.

Ruby: "*talks with her mouth full so no one understands then talks normal* Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like- *fake karate noises*"

Grey Haired Man: "So I've noticed. And what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?"

Ruby: "Well, I want to be a Huntress."

Grey Haired Man: "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby: "Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

Grey Haired Man: "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby: "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin: "Hello."

Ruby: "It's nice to meet you."

The man known as Ozpin then turned to you.

Ozpin: "Your name doesn't pop up anywhere which is strange what's your name?"

(Y/N): "Y/N L/N"

Ozpin: "Well Y/N your actions in the encounter have concerned me although you are a great fighter I noticed that instead of incapacitating the men like Ruby you killed them with what seems to be claws."

Ozpin said while the blonde woman held up the footage of you fighting.

(Y/N): "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Ozpin: "Yes after all killing is illegal."

(Y/N): "That's the least of my worries."

He then had a perplexed look on his face.

Ozpin: "Well despite that why do you have your claws out now can't you retract them?"

(Y/N): "I wish I can only make them extend and retract but not completely so they are stuck like this."

Ozpin: "I have also noticed that you are not a faunus but you have claws why is that?"

You decided to lie sense you were in a small room with experienced fighters and with Ruby having crosses on her you'd be dead within seconds.

(Y/N): "I don't know why I was just born with them."

Ozpin: "Hmm, must be a birth defect. I have also noticed from the footage that you took a direct hit that should have killed you but you are still standing here your aura must be very powerful."

(Y/N): "Yeah I guess."

Ozpin: "Well then Y/N if you come to my school I can make sure this doesn't become a problem."

(Y/N): "Sure, whatever."

Ozpin: "As for you Miss Rose do you want to come to my school?"

Ruby: "More than anything."

Ozpin: "Well, okay."

Ruby then started to smile really wide while you sat there bored.

 **(Timeskip)**

You were in the airship taking you to Beacon academy you were sort of terrified because of the windows letting in the sunlight there were so little shady spots that you were safe in the only thing that was calming you was the cup of pig's blood that you were drinking.

When you finished you threw on your hood and put your cowl over your mouth and put on a pair of sunglasses to shield yourself from the sun you walked around ship until you hear a voice.

Blonde Girl: "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby: "Please stop."

Blonde Girl: "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby: "Really sis, it was nothing."

Blonde Girl: "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby: "I don't want to be the "bee's knees"! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Blonde Girl: "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby: "Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

(Y/N): "Ah, don't let that get your head."

The girls turned to you.

Blonde Girl: "Who are you?"

(Y/N): "I'm Y/N I was the guy who helped your sister in that fight."

Yang: "Oh well it's nice to meet you I'm Yang."

She shook your hand.

Ruby: "Hey Y/N why are you all covered up like that?"

(Y/N): "Oh, I sunburn easily."

Ruby: "Okay."

Luckily the believed your lie. Your conversation was cut off by a news announcement coming on.

News person: "...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

Lisa: "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-..."

The screen was then cut off and a holographic image came on of the woman from before you came to know as Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda: "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang: "Who's that?"

Glenda: "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Yang: "Oh."

Glynda: "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Then students started looking out the windows you stayed back out of fear of becoming death on toast.

Ruby: "Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! ... I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang: "Beacon's our home, now."

You then heard the sound of someone gagging and saw that it belonged to a blonde boy

Blonde Boy: "*makes noises like he's about to throw-up*"

Yang: "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby: "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

Yang: "I wonder who we're gonna meet."

(Y/N): "I just hope their better than vomit boy. Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang: "Gross, gross, gross..."

Ruby: "Get away get away! Get away from me!"

 **SORRY IF THIS PART SEEMS A BIT SHORT BUT I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT AS SOONER THAN OTHERS!**  
 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART ONE OF "Without a Soul"!**  
 **THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the three of you got off the ship after the little dilemma of Yang getting "Vomit Boy's" puke on her shoe you felt a little more comfortable sense you had time to get used to being out in the day time you would usually go out at night time and hunt for victims to feed on.

So as you stood there next to the two girls you weren't paying attention to what the girls beside you were saying. Then all of a sudden you saw Ruby fan-girling over peoples weapons which you thought was funny it took you a lot of strength to not burst into a fit laughter while Yang was just giving her sister a weird expression.

Ruby: "Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Before she could run off you reached out and grabbed onto her hood and pulled her back.

Ruby: "Ow, ow..."

(Y/N): "Easy there, tiger. They're just weapons."

Ruby: "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

Yang: "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby: "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. They are like meeting new people, but better."

Yang then pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

Yang: "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby: "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

You would've felt hurt by the fact that she didn't acknowledge you but you weren't really close to her and you didn't really know her that well yet. And plus the lack of a soul kind of prevents that from happening.

Yang: "Well, actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. 'kay, see ya, bye!"

You laughed as Yang sped away with her friends leaving Ruby in the dust.

Ruby: "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby then fell over and landed onto some girl's luggage and the girl then snapped at her. Then a scent hit your nose a sweet scent the scent of blood the white girl's blood it had that usual coppery smell but there was also a hint sweetness not from fear but from her being a rich girl. It took all of yourself control not to tackle her to the floor and eviscerate her right then and there.

(Y/N): '*sigh* A rich girl *sniff* her blood smells delicious. *sniff*'

You were then cut out of your thoughts when the white girl said or rather shouted.

White haired girl: "What are you doing!?"

Ruby: "Uh... Sorry."

White haired girl: "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby: "Uhh..."

White haired girl: "Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

She then started to shake the vile of dust she pulled out of the case in Ruby's face and Ruby looked like she was gonna explode.

(Y/N): 'So she's a Schnee figures why she dressed in almost complete white.'

Ruby: "Uhh..."

White haired girl: "What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby: "Uh..."

White haired girl: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Then it happened Ruby sneezed setting off the dust into explosion of fire and couple of other elements. You backed away hastily trying to avoid the fire.

Ruby: "Uhhhaahhh-Choooo!"

White haired girl: "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of think I was talking about!"

Ruby: "I am really, really sorry!"

White haired girl: "Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby: "Well...I..."

White haired girl: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

(Y/N): "Hey, she said she was sorry, Princess!"

Then a girl with black hair and a bow came up and spoke. You could smell her blood she smelled pretty good but not great because you sensed a bit of a feral scent in her blood. She was a faunus that's why her blood smelled a little tainted. You wondered why she was hiding her faunus heritage but quickly realized that she wanted to avoid the discrimination.

Black haired girl: "It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss: "Finally, some recognition!"

Black haired girl: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

You laughed at this as did Ruby.

Weiss: "How dare—! The nerve of—! Ugh!"

You then walked up to the black haired faunus.

(Y/N): "Thanks for the help I would've dealt with her in a very different way."

Blake: "Your welcome and my name is Blake. Yours?"

(Y/N): "Y/N and can I ask you something?"

Blake: "Sure"

(Y/N): "Why are you hiding your faunus heritage?"

Blake seemed bewildered at how you found her out so easily and she could tell you weren't a faunus despite the fact that you had claws.

Blake: "How do you know that?"

(Y/N): "I just figured it out. But don't worry I won't tell anyone."

This earned a look of relief from her.

(Y/N): "Well it was nice meeting you Blake."

You put out your hand for her to shake and she took it.

Blake: "And it was nice meeting you as well Y/N."

She then walked away and walked back to Ruby and found her being helped up the Vomit boy.

(Y/N): "Hey Ruby, who's this?"

Ruby: "Oh hey Y/N this is Jaune."

Jaune stuck out his hand and you shook it. You all then started to walk to the ceremony and talk while doing so.

(Y/N): "Look I'm sorry Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune: "Oh yeah, what if I called you Sunburn?"

(Y/N): "I wouldn't."

Jaune saw claws extend and immediately regretted his statement out of fear of getting on the wrong end of your claws.

Jaune: "Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

You laughed at this.

Ruby: "Do they?"

Jaune: "They will! I mean, I hope they will. You see, my mom says, uh... never mind."

Ruby: "So... I got this thing."

Ruby then unsheathed her scythe and Jaune jumped back out of surprise.

Jaune: "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby: "It is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

Jaune: "A wha-?"

Ruby: "It's also a gun."

Jaune: "Oh, that's cool!"

Ruby: "So, what've you got?"

Jaune then pulled out a sword that looked like the ones that were used in the war. You being alive during that time made you already like Jaune's weapon.

Jaune: "Oh-uh, I got this sword."

Ruby: "Ooooo!"

Jaune: "Yeah, I've got a shield too."

Ruby: "So, what do they do?"

Jaune: "Well... The shield gets smaller... So... when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away."

Ruby: "But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune: "Yeah, it does."

Ruby: "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little over board in designing it."

Jaune: "Wait. You made that?"

(Y/N): "Nice!"

Ruby: "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune: "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby: "...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!"

(Y/N): "Well, I like it. Not many have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune: "Yeah, the classics."

Ruby: "So what do you have Y/N other than your claws"

You then pulled out two golden desert eagles.

(Y/N): "I've got these I call them W/N. I have multiple different types of clips for them and not only that but one direct shot from these babies and you'll be out like a light."

Ruby and Jaune: "Cool!"

Ruby then asked Jaune.

Ruby: "So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune: "Why not? My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.""

(Y/N): "Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune: "Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Is that a "no"?"

Ruby: "That's a no."

Eventually you found your way to the ceremony and when you got inside you heard Yang call out.

Yang: "Ruby, Y/N, over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby: "Hey, we gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

Jaune: "Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

When you and Ruby got over to where Yang was you took off your hood, cowl, and sunglasses. At this point Ruby and Yang went wide eyed.

(Y/N): "What?"

Yang: "You're really pale."

Ruby: "Yeah no wonder you burn easily."

You chuckled a bit and when you looked around you noticed that you practically the palest person in the room.

Yang: "Anyways how's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby: "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

Yang: "Yikes, meltdown already?"

Ruby: "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was fire, a-and I think some ice."

Yang: "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby: "Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she started yelling at me! Then I sneezed. And then I exploded. And then she started yelling again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Weiss: "You!"

Ruby then jumped into her sister's arms.

Ruby: "Oh God, it's happening again!"

Weiss: "You're lucking we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang: "Oh my God, you really exploded."

Ruby: "It was an accident! It was an accident! What's this?"

Weiss held out a pamphlet of some sort.

Weiss: "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby: "Umm..."

Weiss: "You really want to start making things up to me?"

Ruby: "Absolutely."

Weiss: "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang: "Look, uhh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you two should just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby: "Yeah! Great idea, sis! Ahem, hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. You want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss: "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there!"

Weiss then gestured to Jaune standing some distance away to which Jaune looked over hearing what she said.

Ruby: "Oh wow, really?"

Weiss: "...No."

Then Ozpin came up to the microphone onstage and spoke.

Ozpin: "Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda: "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

(Y/N): "He seemed kind of off."

Ruby: "It's almost like he wasn't ever there."

Jaune: "I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

You face palmed at his comment and at how he thought Weiss was being genuine.

 **Timeskip**

You were walking around campus searching for something or someone to feed on. You wanted to be fully energized for tomorrow so you find something feed on it and then take a few packs of its blood to go if you started feeling hungry again.

(Y/N): '*sigh* Pigs blood never does completely satisfy me does it?'

You kept searching until you finally found something that would suffice. A deer is what you found so you quickly sprinted at it and tackled it to the ground, switch to your vampire face and began feeding. When you finished feeding you took out a couple empty blood packs you stole from a hospital and began filling them up. Everything was going well you were filling up your last pack when you heard a noise behind you, you looked over your shoulder and saw it was Ozpin walking down the path so you quickly finished up filling the last pack and got up to hide. But it had appeared to be a waste of time trying to hide.

Ozpin: "I know you're there Y/N and I know what you were doing."

He said while walking up to the dead corpse of the deer. You then came out of your hiding place.

(Y/N): "I can explain."

Ozpin: "What's there to explain other than the fact that you're a vampire?"

You went wide eyed but quickly stop as you figured out how he got it so quick. One being the fact that there is a lifeless deer laying on the ground with to puncture wounds in its neck, and other being the fact that you were still in your vampire face. You quickly shifted back to your normal face and said.

(Y/N): "Well the cat's out of bag I guess. What are you gonna do now stake me?"

What Ozpin said next made you go wide eyed again.

Ozpin: "Nope. Despite the fact that you are a monster I believe you can do good."

(Y/N): "I like to think of myself as neutral I'm not on one particular side."

Ozpin: "Interesting tell me how old are you?"

(Y/N): "438 years old."

Ozpin: "Amazing so little damage or age to the skin and yet you are so old."

(Y/N): "One of the perks of being a vampire."

Ozpin: "Well anyways now that you fed and got your leftovers I think you should head to the ballroom even though you don't need sleep if I am correct."

(Y/N): "You are indeed correct. Thank you for not killing me."

Ozpin: "You're welcome Y/N. Oh and one more thing."

(Y/N): "What?"

Ozpin: "Make sure you dispose of the deer's corpse before heading back, we can't have that lying around now can we?"

You smiled and nodded and Ozpin began to walk away while you got rid of the corpse. When you finished disposing of the deer you made your way to the ballroom and before walking inside cleaned up your ace the best you sense you couldn't see your reflection. You then walked inside and looked around a lot of the people were already sleeping and there were quite a few that were still awake. You began to walk around until you saw Ruby, and Yang trying to talk to Blake so you walked up to them and joined in.

(Y/N): "Hey guys what's going on?"

The girls looked at you.

Yang: "Oh hey Y/N where have you been?"

(Y/N): "Just out and about."

You looked to where Blake was sitting and she had a wide eyed expression on her face, part of the reason being was because she saw how pale you were and the other part of it being the fact that she could obviously smell the blood on your breath and she could tell it wasn't yours. You then mouthed 'We'll talk later' and she nodded slowly.

Yang: "Anyways nice night don't you think?"

Blake then put on her usual serious expression and responded.

Blake: "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave."

Yang: "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause."

Ruby: "What's it about?"

Blake: "Huh?"

Ruby: "Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake: "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Her description felt very familiar so you then asked.

(Y/N): "What's the title?"

Blake: ""S/N and the Demon" Why do you ask?"

You went wide eyed this girl basically had almost your whole past written right in front of her.

(Y/N): "Oh no reason it just sounded familiar and I wanted to know if it was a book I have read before."

Ruby: "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

(Y/N): "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby: "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Blake: "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby: "Well, that's why we're here... To make it better."

Yang: "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

Ruby: "Cut it out!"

A fight then broke out between the two sisters.

Blake: "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to—"

Weiss: "What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

Yang & Weiss: "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby: "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss: "Oh, now you're on my side!"

Ruby: "I was always on your side!"

Yang: "Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

Weiss: "She's a hazard to my health!"

During the argument you began to get sensory overload and tried to cover your ears to stop the pain but it didn't work just after Weiss finished what she was saying you snapped.

(Y/N): "Would you all shut up!"

Weiss: "Excuse me but who do you think you ar-..."

You cut her off by back handing her.

(Y/N): "No! You be quiet you're all giving me a headache so please just stop shouting!"

They all stopped and apologized and went to their Futon beds and went to sleep. You then heard Blake say.

Blake: "Can we talk now?"

(Y/N): "Yeah."

You said as you sat down next to her.

Blake: "So why is there animal blood on your breath?"

(Y/N): "Alright I'll tell you but you gotta keep it a secret okay?"

Blake: "Okay."

You took a deep breath before saying.

(Y/N): "I'm a vampire."

Blake then raised her eye brows at the sudden news.

Blake: "Well that explains a lot?"

(Y/N): "What do you mean?"

Blake: "It explains why you were all covered up when I met you, it explains why you were pretty quick to avoid the fire in explosion at the courtyard, it explains why you're incredibly pale, and it explains why there is blood on your breath."

(Y/N): "Oh yeah I guess it does."

Blake: "Don't worry Y/N your secret's safe with me."

(Y/N): "And your secrets safe with me as well Blake."

She smiled at you and smiled back you then got up and looked around.

(Y/N): "Hey is anybody looking at us?"

Blake: "No, why?"

(Y/N): "Watch."

You then began to walk up the wall and to one of the rafters you thought was comfortable and laid down and looked down to where Blake was and she had a look of amazement on her face you smirked and rolled onto your back and closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

AND THERE IS PART 2 OF "Without a Soul" FINISHED I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN!

AND LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT ME TO SWITCH IT TO A MALE READER X BLAKE STORY!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

*Slashing noise*

?: "DIE!"

(Y/N): "GO TO HELL!"

*Sound of flesh being sliced*

(Y/N): "BLAKE NO!"

*Sound of flesh being sliced*

?: "GOODBYE YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!"

*Slicing noise*

(Y/N): "AAAHHH!"

You slashed at the air as you shot up in a cold sweat. Once you calmed down you looked around you noticed that you were the first one awake and luckily your little outburst didn't seem to wake anyone.

You then went over to your cooler with the blood packs in it and took one out and drained in under 15 seconds. When you finished you wiped off your face and hopped down from the rafter completely silent as you landed. You then began doing a little exercise routine some pushups, sit-ups, stretches, and even your own little exercise which involved a lot of flips and jumping. As you came to the end of your work-out routine some of the other students began to wake up including a very hyper and crazy ginger.

Ginger girl: "Wake up lazy bud!"

The ginger haired girl's friend got up slowly. You questioned how these two were friends they seemed to be polar opposites.

Black haired boy: "*sighs*"

Ginger girl: "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

As she said this the other students began waking up as well. You walked around until you stumbled upon Jaune still asleep in a pair of footsy pajamas you began laughing but not too loud. You looked around and found that some of the other students were also still asleep so you pulled out a spare pistol you had on you and pointed it into the air you then fired it effectively waking up the rest of the students. You then continued walking around until you found Blake.

(Y/N): "Morning Blake."

Blake: "Huh? Oh morning Y/N"

She responded with a small smile.

(Y/N): "You ready for today we got a lot ahead of us."

Blake: "Yep."

You two continued to talk as you made your way to the locker rooms. As you were getting suited up you took the rest of the blood packs you got and put metal protective coverings over them and then attached the to your belt, you then ran a drinking tube up under your clothes and near your mouth so if you ever got hungry or needed some extra strength you would just need to drink from it.

Blake: "What are you doing?"

(Y/N): "Preparing in the case that should I need to feed or need some extra strength I'll be ready."

Blake: "Oh."

You continued to get ready preparing your different clips making sure your guns won't jam.

(Y/N): "Normal rounds, Grapnel rounds check, Fire rounds check, Water rounds check, Wind rounds check, Ice rounds check, Lightning rounds check, Earth rounds check, and Gravity rounds check.

Blake looked on with a wide eyed expression.

Blake: "Wow, you have a lot of dust I'm guessing."

(Y/N): "Correctemundo Blake it wasn't easy getting it either."

Blake chuckled a bit.

Blake: "So tell me what do all those rounds do?"

(Y/N): "Well in a normal round it is already pretty dangerous sense it is explosive, but a grapnel round is pretty self-explanatory it launches a grapnel rope and allows me to grab things from a distance or pull my way up things the only real big difference from the other rounds is that it's loaded into the front of the gun not the chamber, a fire round blasts out fire with the explosion also making the explosion much larger, a water round sends out a large splash of scalding hot water along with droplets flying off as it travels through the air. A wind round travels much faster than the other rounds and blows anything within a 2 yard radius of the bullet away, an ice round freezes or creates an ice wall where ever it hits, a lightning round electrocutes whatever it hits and also creates an electrical shockwave, an earth round makes rocks and stones spring out and give whatever it hits a painful death it also shoots other pointed rocks and stones out of the victims body so it will hit anything around it as well and if you hit the ground with it will shoot up spikes in the direction of where of wherever you shot, and lastly a gravity round changes the gravity of whatever it hits for about a minute which has proved very useful."

Blake listened intently as you spoke amazed at how you came to have such valuable skills and intellect. After you finished explaining you put W/N into their holsters and waited for Blake to finish.

When she finished you then switched to your vampire face. Blake became a little afraid by how intimidating and scary you looked.

Blake: "Woah, that's what you look like in vampire mode?"

(Y/N): "Yeah I know it's not pretty but I'm stronger when in demon form."

You said as you threw on your hood pulled up your cowl and put on your sunglasses. At this point the intercom came on and said.

Intercom: "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

So you and Blake made your way to Beacon cliff and when you got there you found a series of pads in a straight line so you to your place on one of them and waited.

Ozpin: "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda: "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates... Today."

Ruby: "What? Aww..."

Ozpin: "These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well."

Ruby: "*scared noise*"

Ozpin: "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby: "What?!"

Ginger girl: "See, I told you."

Ozpin: "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune: "Haha... *swallows hard out of fear*"

Ozpin: "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune: "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin: "Good. Now, take your positions."

That's when the pads you were standing began launching in order and yours was close to launching.

Jaune: "Uh, sir, I have a question... So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin: "No, you will be falling."

And at that moment you were launched high into the air and as this happened your hood came off and you were exposed to the sun you felt the burning sensation and quickly threw you hood back on and held it there but you were still flailing out of control in the air and there was nothing you could do to fix it. After a minute or so you felt yourself starting to crash through trees one of the tree's branches pierced your gut and broke off leaving a branch in your stomach, good thing it wasn't your heart. You then felt yourself hit the ground hard and create a dirt trail like a meteor struck as you slid to a stop but at that point you were already out.

3rd person POV

It had been a little while sense Y/N crashed he was still out cold. But soon later a Black haired girl and a Blonde haired girl came by. It was Blake and Yang.

Yang: "Y/N didn't look like he was under control in the air did?"

Blake: "Yeah I hope he is okay."

As they said this they found Y/N lying on the ground looking lifeless and dead.

Yang: "Oh my god! Y/N!

They ran over to the unconscious boy and rolled him over they discovered the large branch in his gut.

Yang: "I think he's dead!"

Yang said while trying to check his pulse but as she was doing so something that surprised them happened.

Y/N POV

You let out a large gasp and shot up. This surprised the girls around you but you didn't care at the moment. You began to remove every branch that pierced you including the large one in your gut and popped your left arm back into its socket.

(Y/N): "OW!"

Blake: "Y/N are you alright!?"

(Y/N): "Never better."

You said as the girls watched the large wound in your chest miraculously heal the blink of an eye.

Yang: "Woah, your aura is really powerful dude."

(Y/N): "Thanks well I better get going."

Blake: "Wait we should go together it's safer."

(Y/N): "Alright I guess."

You then made your way to the temple but on the way you ran into a large pack of beowolves. Yang and Blake prepared their weapons but you just signaled them to back away.

(Y/N): "No, I got this."

They reluctantly did as you said.

Then one of the beasts attacked you but you dodged and then lunged at it tackling it to the ground and you began clawing and mauling it. Then another one attacked but you pulled out your pistol and shot at it when it hit a good portion of its upper body exploded. Then another attacked and you countered and flipped it over you and then stuck your claws into its throat killing it instantly. And the process continued the beowolves would attack you would kill each one with one hit then it came down to the last one. You were barely tired at all, and then the beowolf attacked it tried to lunge at you but you caught it and flipped backwards landing with you on top of it and it below you. You then slashed its head as hard as you could and decapitated it.

You looked back to the girls and they had looks of utter amazement on their faces.

Yang and Blake: "That was amazing!"

(Y/N): "Thanks let's keep moving."

You said as you continued on and they followed and after a while you found the temple.

Yang: "Think this is it?"

You nodded and took off towards the temple as did the others. When you got to the area you found that the relics were...

Blake: "Chess pieces?"

Yang: "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

Blake: "So... I guess we should pick one."

Yang: "Hmm... How about a cute little pony?"

Blake: "Sure."

Yang: "That wasn't too hard!"

(Y/N): "Well, it's not like this place is very hard to find."

You then heard a high pitched scream in the distance.

Yang: "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?"

(Y/N): "Or a guy."

You said remembering the last time you hit a guy the balls.

Yang: "Guys, did you hear that? What should we do?"

You then heard something in the sky so you looked up and went wide eyed you then started pointing up that's when black took notice and looked as well getting the same reaction, then Yang took your hint and looked up as well to see her sister falling from an unknown height straight for us.

Ruby: "Heads uuuuuuuuuup!"

But at the last second Jaune crashed into her and sent the both into a nearby tree.

(Y/N): "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang: "I..."

Then the two friends from earlier came in riding on an Ursa

Ginger girl: "Yeeeehaaaa! Aww, it's broken."

Black haired boy: "Nora, please don't ever do that again."

The boy looked up to see his friend had disappeared. She was found by the pedestal holding the white rook piece. She then took the piece and proceeded to dance around.

Nora: "Ooooh! I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

Black haired boy: "Nora!"

Nora: "Coming Ren!"

Blake: "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang: "I..."

Then a red haired Spartan themed girl came running out of the trees with a deathstalker on her tail. And at that moment Ruby jumped out of the tree and landed next to you guys.

Yang: "Ruby?"

Ruby: "Yang!"

Nora: "Nora!"

(Y/N): "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang: "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Literally 2 seconds later, Ruby pointed up and addressed her sister.

Ruby: "Um... Yang?"

Yang: "*sighs*"

Yang then looked up as did the rest of the group to see Weiss hanging from the talon of a Nevermore.

Weiss: "How could you leave me?"

Ruby: "I said jump."

Blake: "She's going to fall."

Ruby: "She'll be fine."

(Y/N): "She's falling."

Weiss was falling at a very large height but Jaune came to the rescue and you were pretty sure he said a cheesy line as he caught her. But soon after he caught her they both realized that gravity was still in control here and they both plummeted to the ground with Jaune landing first and Weiss landing second on Jaune's back. You winced at how painful it looked.

Then the red haired girl got hit by the Deathstalker and got flung over to you guys so you went over and helped her up.

(Y/N): "You alright?"

Pyrrha: "Indeed, my name is Pyrrha what is yours."

(Y/N): "Y/N"

Yang: "Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

Ruby: "Not if I can help it! Yaaaa!"

Ruby then took off charging the Deathstalker you took off after her to try and stop her but she used her gun to launch herself forward and the shot grazed your side but that didn't stop you but you were stumbling a bit next thing you knew Ruby got hit by the Deathstalker and she launched back into you making you fly back.

(Y/N): "Today is just not my day is it?!"

You were on the ground for a little until you healed and got up and noticed that the Nevermore shot its feathers at Ruby and one caught her cloak Yang had no choice but to stop there were way to many feathers coming. The Deathstalker came up behind Ruby and that's when you took action. You took off full speed towards Ruby.

As the Beast was about to unleash the killing blow on Ruby she braced herself and closed her eyes but the strike never came she opened her eyes and looked to see you standing there with the beast's stinger piercing your chest.

(Y/N): "RUBY! YOU OWE ME BIG-TIME!"

You said as you quickly upholstered your W/N and fired 1 shot each at the beast successfully incapacitating it. You removed the beast's stinger from your chest and then knelt down on one knee.

(Y/N): "Ow!"

You said as you got up and went over to the feather that caught Ruby's cloak and began lifting it. It was pretty heavy but you managed to get it out you then lifted high above your head and plunged into the Deathstalker.

(Y/N): "That should take care of it."

You then felt Ruby hug you.

Ruby: "Thank you so much Y/N! I'll make it up to you I promise!"

When she hugged you, you felt a warm sensation but it wasn't a good warm sensation it was a bad warm sensation, a burning sensation. You then realized that Ruby's crosses were touching you so you removed Ruby from you.

(Y/N): "You're welcome and just don't get yourself into this type of situation again because that did not feel good at all."

You said as the wounds healed you went back to the group you were feeling exhausted so you took a drink of blood and that lifted your spirits up. That's when the Nevermore started circling the area again.

Jaune: "Guys, that things circling back! What are we going to do?"

Weiss: "Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby: "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliff. There's no point into fighting these things."

Jaune: "Run and live, that a plan I can get behind."

Then the Nevermore started getting closer. So quickly Ruby picked up the other white knight piece and Jaune picked up the other white rook piece.

Ren: "Time we left."

Ruby: "Right. Let's go."

You all ran and made your way to a clearing with old structures. The Nevermore got ahead of you all and perched itself on a structure that was over a cliff side. So you all branched out and hid behind pillars of the old structure.

Yang: "Well that's great!

Then another Deathstalker came barreling out of the forest.

Jaune: "Oh God, run!"

You all got out of your hiding spots and began running.

Ren: "Nora, distract him!"

Ruby: "Y/N go with her!"

You did as she said. You and Nora dodged the flying feathers pretty easily and when you stopped Nora began shooting at the Nevermore while you quickly loaded fire rounds into your W/N and began shooting at the Bird. The high powered fire you and Nora were throwing at it caused the beast to fly away. Then you saw that the Deathstalker was coming up behind you two but Blake and Ren jumped in and struck at the last second. Then Weiss jumped in and used her Glyphs to jump her and Nora to safety while you used your super speed to get to safety. You all then got to the bridge with Ren and Pyrrha were giving cover fire and you all started to cross the bridge but you all failed notice the Nevermore coming in collision course with bridge.

When the Bird crashed into the bridge some of you got separated and you were on the side with the Nevermore you looked over to the other side and saw Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren struggling to fight the Deathstalker.

Jaune: "Man, we've got to get over there! They need help!"

Nora: "Let's do this!"

Jaune: "Yeah, but... I can't make that jump."

(Y/N): "Here, Let me do the honors."

You then pulled out your guns and jumped up high and shot at the edge of the bridge catapulting the two over to the other side you then aimed behind you and fired launching yourself back to the side with the Nevermore. In fact you were on a collision course for the Nevermore so you grabbed onto it. You began shooting as you ran down its back then hopped off and noticed black had done the same.

Blake: "It's tougher than it looks!"

(Y/N): "Then let's hit with everything we've got!"

You said as you pressed a button on both of your guns the parts of them started moving. You then smashed the two guns together and they transformed into a Minigun. You then all started firing at the beast. But it didn't work the beast just kept going and sliced out the building you were standing on from under you. You quickly pressed the button to transform W/N back to pistol form. You then quickly loaded a Grapnel round on to the front of one your guns and launched it attaching to a nearby bridge and retracting the grapnel pulling you up. You all landed in generally the same area.

Weiss: "None of this is working!"

Ruby then watched Blake land after using ribbons attached to her guns to get to safety, she also watched Yang firing her Ember Celica's at the Bird, lastly she watched you reload your guns and saw you had ice rounds she then saw you jump up really high and onto a vantage point to fire at the beast.

Ruby: "I have a plan! Cover me!"

And you all did as she said which was cover her until her plan was ready. After a little bit of time Ruby was ready and she set her plan into action. You got onto a high pillar and so did Yang, and you and her began shooting at the beast at some point you executed the first part of her plan. You shot some fire rounds at the Nevermore and made it go Yang's way at which point Yang jumped into the mouth of the beast but caught the bird's beak and began shooting into its mouth. At this point you hopped off the pillar and got ready for the next part as you stood next to Weiss. As Yang hopped out of the Beasts mouth the Bird crashed into the cliff side and perched itself which was what you and Weiss were waiting for Weiss did her dashing glide move while you just used your super speed you made sure to not go faster than Weiss but to keep level with her. You quickly loaded ice rounds into your guns and you jumped up and fired at the beast's tail while Weiss did the same effectively. As you two landed you and Weiss ran back and as you were doing so Blake flung her Ribbon over to Yang to make a makeshift slingshot for Ruby. And as Ruby launched herself and landed on to the ribbon you jumped up high and grabbed the ribbon and dragged it down with until it hit Weiss's Glyph. You then loaded in gravity rounds into your guns and began shooting a path of them up the cliff side.

Weiss: "Of course you'd come up with this idea!"

Ruby: "Think you could make the shot?"

Weiss: "Heh, *sarcastic* can I?"

Ruby: "Can—?"

Weiss: "Of course I can!"

She then launched Ruby and she right where your path of gravity shots went up the cliff. Ruby the started to drag the Bird up the cliff side by its neck with her scythe and when she got to the top she decapitated the beast letting the bird's head and body fall down the cliff below.

Yang: "Well... That was a thing."

Timeskip

It was the assigning of teams ceremony and you knew you were probably gonna be expelled but you didn't care that much you had some fun times and that's all that matters. The girls seemed to think differently they wanted you to stay but you were probably gonna be expelled so they were a little sad but didn't show it.

Ozpin: "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune: "L-Led by?..."

Ozpin- Congratulations young man. And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose.

Ruby then got hugged by Yang who was telling that she was proud.

Ozpin: "And lastly Y/N L/N please come up."

You did as he said.

Ozpin: "You fought incredibly well and showed tremendous skill and courage."

He said as footage of you came onto the screens.

Random student: "Woah! How did he survive that? He should be dead!"

Random student: "How did he take out all those beowolves with one hit each?!"

Random student: "Those are some powerful guns I'd hate to be on the wrong end of those guns."

Random student: "Those Claws are so vicious no wonder he tore those things to shreds!"

Random student: "He's pretty cute I wouldn't mind having him on my team!"

Those were some of the many comments you heard as the footage played.

Ozpin: "But it seems you have failed to bring back a partner and relic."

(Y/N): "Yes sir."

Ozpin: "And under normal circumstances I would have to expel you. But these are no normal circumstance your skills are too valuable to let go so I have decided to assign you to a random team."

Then a list of all the new first year teams popped up and there was one highlighted then the highlight started cycling through really fast. People started chanting a lot of people wanted you on their team. Eventually the highlight slowed down and stopped on... RWBY.

Ozpin: "Congratulations team RWBY you get an extra member and a strong one at that to. I think is going to shape to be an interesting year."

 **Timeskip**

You and team RWBY were walking to your dorm after the celebration and the orientation you were forced to carry Ruby sense she was too tired to walk around anymore you were carrying her piggy back style and your hood was down so you had more protective covering against the crosses on her outfit. When you got inside you put Ruby down on the bed and collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and fell asleep.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 3 OF "Without a Soul" I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN!**

 **PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS!**

 **AND AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!** **!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I think I think I've figured it out. The messed up writing shouldn't happen again!**

You were peacefully sleeping on the floor right where you collapsed from exhaustion last night. You were having a peaceful and sweet dream about the time when you were 206 when you took out multiple Atlesian soldiers and fed on every single one of them. Everything was pretty peaceful until the shrill sound of a whistle woke you up.

Ruby: "Goooooooood moooooooooooorning teeeeaaaam RWBY!"

Weiss: "What in the world is wrong with you?!"

(Y/N): "I was just about to say the same thing."

Ruby: "Now that you two are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

(Y/N): "Huh?"

Weiss: "Excuse me?"

Yang: "Decorating!"

(Y/N): "Oh."

Weiss: "What?"

Blake then held up her suitcase.

Blake: "We still need to unpack..."

Her suitcase then opened and its contents fell onto the floor.

Blake: "And clean."

Ruby then blew her whistle again which caused Weiss to fall over.

Ruby: "Aaaaaaaaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Banzai!"

Blake & Yang: "Banzai!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang then raised their arms in the air. They then heard the sound of metal being crushed and looked over to see you crushing Ruby's whistle that she put down in your hand.

(Y/N): "This thing is really annoying."

You said with a look of anger.

Ruby: "Aww, why did you have break my whistle?"

(Y/N): "I just said why."

Ruby: "Oh, right."

After that they started to put their stuff away and decorate the room you found a spot for your mini-fridge you filled with blood packs, and pre-filled cups and jugs you then put a lock that only unlocked to your voice command. When you finished setting up the fridge you looked back to what the girls were doing. You saw that Ruby accidentally sliced the curtain in half with her scythe which you laughed at and also moved away from the light. You saw Blake pull up a questionable book and she saw your gaze and became wide-eyed. You quickly winked and put your index finger to you lips indicating that you'll keep quiet to which she slowly put the book back and changed her expression to a one of relief. You could have sworn you saw some blood rush into her cheeks forming a slight blush when you winked at her. When they all finished that stepped back to look at their work but the problem was that they had so much stuff that there wasn't enough room for the beds.

Weiss: "This isn't going to work."

Blake: "It is a bit cramped."

Yang: "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff."

Ruby: "Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss: "That sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang: "And super awesome!"

Blake: "It does seem efficient."

Weiss: "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

Ruby: "I think we just did."

Blake, Yang, and Ruby put their thumbs up while Weiss disagreed.

Ruby: "What's your vote Y/N."

(Y/N): "I sleep on the floor so this doesn't apply to me."

Ruby and the others nodded at what you said.

Yang: "Makes sense."

They then got to work on making their bunk beds which to you looked completely unsafe. When they finished your thoughts were confirmed the makeshift bunk beds they made looked very unstable.

Ruby: "Objective complete. Alright, our second order of business is... classes... Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got to be-"

Weiss: "What? Did you say nine o'clock?"

Ruby: "Umm..."

Weiss: "It's eight fifty-five you dunce!"

She then took off out of the room you, RBY, and team JNPR poked your heads out into the hallway.

Ruby: "Uh... T-To class!"

You all then took off as well in a hurry to get to class. When you got outside luckily there was an awning above you or you would've burned you immediately backed up to the wall in fear.

(Y/N): " _Fortuna!_ " **(It's Latin go ahead and look it up.)**

Yang: "Y/N, you alright?"

(Y/N): "Yeah I think I just forgot something. I'll catch up with you guys."

Yang nodded and continued on. You saw Ozpin and Glynda watching on as the group made their way to class quickly. They then noticed you standing in the shade with a somewhat terrified expression on your face and began walking towards you.

Ozpin: "Having a bit of a crisis."

(Y/N): "Shut up!"

Glynda: "So you weren't lying when you said he was a vampire."

Ozpin: "Indeed, here Mr. L/N take this and come with me."

He handed you a blanket big enough to cover you.

(Y/N): "But I have to get to class."

Ozpin: "I have informed staff about your condition. Plus considering your edge I would assume that you already know this material."

(Y/N): "True, true."

You then threw the blanket over you and walked with Ozpin and Glynda.

Glynda: "So Mr. L/N how old were you before you became what you are?"

(Y/N): "18 years old almost 19."

Glynda: "How much do you remember of your lifetime?"

(Y/N): "Every single thing up until now."

Glynda: "Can you tell us about some of your past?"

(Y/N): "I'd rather not."

Ozpin: "I can see why you wouldn't want to tell people about your past. You see I saw how you reacted when Ms. Belladonna told you the title of her book so I got my own copy and learned some pretty interesting things."

(Y/N): "Like what?"

Ozpin: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about but we'll talk in my office."

You nodded and the three of you continued on your way to Ozpin's office. When you got inside you removed the blanket and sooner or later stepped into an elevator and went up. You got inside of his office where you saw the book laying on his desk open.

Ozpin: "So Y/N or also known by your other alias S/N you seem to have quite a story behind. According to this website on history and mythology you have quite the story. You were a pretty sadistic and well known serial killer during your time you would perform such acts as gutting and skinning your victims to nailing kittens and puppies to walls."

(Y/N): "Yep sounds like me."

You said plainly.

Ozpin: "Then at some point during your time you just disappeared without a trace. I am assuming that's when you were sired."

(Y/N): "Indeed it was Ozzy."

Ozpin: "You then adopted the name S/N S/L/N and went on a massacre through your village leaving no traces of life then after that you continued increasing your body count becoming more and more brutal and sadistic as you went on. And I can safely assume that this got you quite a famous reputation amongst other demons correct?"

(Y/N): "Indeed I even got personally recognized by the Devil himself once."

Ozpin: "That must be quite an achievement for your kind."

(Y/N): "Yes it is."

Ozpin: "So you know all the fairy tales and legends right?"

(Y/N): "Yes, and I also know that they're all true."

Ozpin: "Good saves us a lot of time. So Y/N do you know of the 4 maidens?"

(Y/N): "Yup, in fact I dated one of them for a little while."

Ozpin: "Hmm, okay come with me."

You all then got into the elevator again and went down to an archives. When you got off you looked around and smiled.

(Y/N): "Darkness oh how I love it."

You all continued on until you came to two capsules they were both connected to each other and one was empty the other contained...

(Y/N): "Amber?"

You immediately felt rage consume you and you switched to your vampire face and used your super speed to tackle Ozpin into a nearby wall and hold him there. Despite his calm and cool nature you could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

(Y/N): "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

You shouted as you choked him and slowly began to extend your claws.

Ozpin: "Nothing *cough* she was attacked and we brought her down her to *cough* save her! I *cough* swear *cough cough cough*"

He responded in a very strained and panicked voice.

You held him there for a few more seconds before switching back to your human face letting him go at which point he took a deep breath in relief while letting out a few more coughs.

Ozpin: "She was attacked and nearly killed half of her power was taken by her assailant the other half still lies within her."

You walked up to the capsule holding her and put your hand on the glass and said.

(Y/N): "Who would do this to you _amica mea_?"

You then said something in full Latin and if anybody knew what you said they would be afraid.

(Y/N): " _Ego autem hoc tibi fac servum denique Satanae._ " **(What you said was. "I'll make sure whoever did this to you will end up as Satan's slave.")**

The two that were with you became concerned when you began speaking in your demonic tongue.

Glynda: "Um, what are you saying?"

(Y/N): "Don't worry about it. So why did you bring me down here."

Ozpin: "Well considering your age, strength, and knowledge I want you to protect the girl we choose to give the rest of her power to."

(Y/N): "Okay, what's in it for me?"

Ozpin: "If you help us we will help you find a treasure in mythology that is quite valuable to your kind."

(Y/N): "What is it?"

Ozpin: "The Gem of Amara."

You went wide-eyed at what he said.

(Y/N): "How do you know of it I have been searching for it for over 160 years?"

Ozpin: "I told you I did my research."

(Y/N): "Alright deal so who do I have to protect?"

Ozpin: "We don't know yet."

Glynda: "We are still deciding."

(Y/N): "Then why am I here?"

Ozpin: "To warn you that we will decide soon and you will need to protect the girl we choose with your life."

(Y/N): "Alright, can I go now?"

Ozpin: "Indeed, you are dismissed."

You then ran to the elevator and got back to the hallways. You were walking around until you found your friends.

(Y/N): "Hey guys!"

Yang: "Huh? Oh hey Y/N I thought you said you would catch up you missed our first class."

Weiss: "Yeah, where were you? It's the first day and you're already jeopardizing the reputation of this team."

You then made clicking noised with your mouth pretending like you just tasted something.

(Y/N): "Quit being so salty Weiss I can taste it."

This earned laughs from your teammates and some others around except Weiss.

(Y/N): "Heh! But if you must know I got called by Ozpin because he wanted to talk with me so I have an excuse."

After that you all continued on with your day going from class to class and you were bored out of your mind. You knew the material like the back of your hand, they were all lectures which you hate, and another thing that kept gnawing at you is that you could smell that some of the girls in the rooms you were in were on their menstrual cycles. You just sat there bored and resisting the urge to feed on them through there pelvic regions.

Though things did get more interesting in professor Port's class. Ruby was asleep while Port was talking.

Professor Port: "Monsters! Deeeeeeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grim have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Ha-hah!"

The loud sound Port made woke Ruby up at this point. You gave him a glare to which he noticed and became a bit nervous. The last thing anybody wants to do is refer to you as prey.

Professor Port: "Uh... And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where you come in. Huntsman, Huntresses.

He then looked at Yang and made a clicking noise with his tongue and winked at her to which she got embarrassed at.

Professor Port: "Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world!""

Random Student: "Aww Yea!"

Everyone including you looked to the random student's position. You then said.

(Y/N): "Sit down your embarrassing yourself!"

To which he obliged.

Professor Port: "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy... *turns into muffled blahs*"

You noticed Ruby drawing on her sheet of paper.

Professor Port: "Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. "Peter," he told me. *more muffled blahs and the RWBY team (except Weiss) giggle*"

You looked back at Ruby and noticed that she drew a very crude drawing of Professor Port. You couldn't suppress a giggle.

Professor Port: "Uh-hum... In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sneer tenacity. And I returned to with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero."

He then did a bow to which you rolled your eyes at. His ego was making you hungry.

Professor Port: "The moral of the story, a true Huntsman must be honorable."

You saw Ruby making a silly face and balancing a pencil on her finger and balancing a book on top of the pencil.

Professor Port: "A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Ruby then fell asleep really quickly for some reason.

Professor Port: "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."

You then cringed when she began picking her nose.

So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?

Weiss: "I do sir!"

Professor Port: "Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent."

Weiss then left the room to change into her combat outfit. When she came back cheers started to arise from her teammates except you.

Yang: "Go Weiss!"

Blake: "Fight well!"

Ruby: "Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

Weiss: "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

(Y/N): 'Ok that was kind of rude, that seemed to be specifically aimed at Ruby what about Yang, and Blake.'

Ruby: "Oh, sorry."

Professor Port: "Alright! Let the match, begin!"

The Boarbatusk came out of its cage charging and gave Weiss little time to dodge.

Professor Port: "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby: "Hang in there Weiss!"

Weiss then charged the beast with her dashing attack but it had no effect and she got her Rapier stuck in the grimm's tusks.

Professor Port: "Bold new approach. I like it!"

Ruby: "Come on, Weiss! Show it's who's boss!"

This distracted Weiss and the creature flung her weapon away. It then Head-butted Weiss and knocked her back a little.

Professor Port: "Oh-ho! Now what are you going to do without your weapon?"

The beast charged at Weiss but Weiss dodged just in time and the Boarbatusk smacked into the barrier Weiss then sprinted for her weapon and slid when she got it.

(Y/N): "Ruby I think you should stay quiet Weiss needs to focus."

But she ignored you and proceeded to say.

Ruby: "Weiss, go for its belly, there's no armor underneath i-"

Weiss: "Stop telling me what to do!"

The Boarbatusk then started to spiral and roll towards Weiss at an incredibly fast speed. Weiss activated her glyphs putting one in front of her and another just above her angled towards the beast. The creature rammed into the glyph disorienting itself and landing itself on its back Weiss then hopped up to the other glyph and launched herself at the creature burying her Rapier into its chest.

Professor Port: "Bravo, bravo! It looks like we are indeed in the presents of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss stormed out of the room and you heard from Jaune.

Jaune: "Jeez, what's with her?"

Ruby then took off after Weiss while you and the others went to lunch.

Blake: "You think they're okay?"

(Y/N): "Probably, I mean they have been at each other's throats since the beginning so I'm thinking it'll wear off."

Blake: "You're probably right."

You then got to the cafeteria and sat next to Yang and Blake with Team JNPR on the other side. After some time Ruby came to lunch but no Weiss you also noticed Nora staring at you so you confronted her.

(Y/N): "What?"

Nora: "Why didn't you get any food?"

(Y/N): "Because I'm not hungry."

Nora: "Oh c'mon you gotta get something in your belly plus the food tastes great.

(Y/N): "Look I told you I'm not hung-..."

You were cut off when Nora shoved some of her food in your mouth with such force you accidentally swallowed it. Thankfully it didn't have any garlic but you could already start to feel your body rejecting it.

(Y/N): "Thanks Nora but I told I'm not hungry."

Ren: "Sorry about that, she doesn't really know when to quit."

(Y/N): "No problem."

You said beginning to feel queasy. You held yourself together until the end of lunch at which point you walked back to your dorm room with your team and team JNPR. You waited until they were out of sight and then ran to a nearby bush to hack up the food Nora shoved into your mouth. When you finished you heard a voice behind you.

Blake: "Can't eat normal food huh?"

(Y/N): "Yep can't eat it."

She then walked up behind you and started rubbing your back.

Blake: "It must be hard not being able to eat normal food huh?"

(Y/N): "Mmm Hmm."

Blake then grabbed your hand and if you did have any blood flow you would've blushed really red.

Blake: "C'mon let's get back to the dorm."

Blake then pulled you and you walked with back to the dorm you wondered when she would notice that you two were holding hands. When you got there she pulled out her scroll to unlock the door and that's when she noticed it she pulled her hand in and blushed almost as red as Ruby's cloak. You put your hand on her shoulder and said.

(Y/N): "Heh, you're pretty cute when you blush Kitten."

She got even redder at this. You then unlocked the door and walked inside as did Blake. You saw Yang already asleep and Ruby studying so you and Blake got into your sleep ware and lied down in you spots.

Before you went to bed you pulled out a cup of pig's blood and drank it until you were finished at which point you the cup back into the fridge and lied down and fell asleep.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING PART 4 OF "Without a Soul"!**  
 **AS ALWAYS I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN AND MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHEN YOU WOULD LIKE THESE PARTS TO BE SCHEDULED!**  
 **REQUESTS AND IDEAS ARE OPEN SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT PART BE ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN IT!**  
 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND ALL THE FEEDBACK IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I WILL SO ALL OF YOU IN THE NEXT PART!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Be sure to check me out on Wattpad and Deviantart where you can see more of this! I'm just working on posting everything I've already posted on those sites in chronological order! Vantal for Deviantart! Vantal1226 for Wattpad!**

It has been a few weeks since you discovered Amber your long lost love had been attacked. You would do anything for her back then. She loved you even though you were insane and psychotic. And truth be told even after all those years you weren't over her. You still wanted to be with her but you couldn't. You haven't been able to feel love since the day you two broke apart.

But besides that things have been going relatively well. You stayed ready for when Ozpin would select the girl for you to protect. You knew all of the material in all the classes. Your favorite class in particular was Professor Bartholomew's class he was the history teacher and you knew almost all of Remnant's history and you loved to correct him if he got and detail in history wrong. Although most of the time you did find some enjoyment in some parts of the day.

And ever since the first day of school it had seemed that Blake was growing closer and closer to you. You weren't sure why but maybe it's because she trusts you. She would alienate everyone else except you. If one of your team members tried to talk to her she would keep it as short as possible but when you talked to her she would open up and try to keep the conversations going as long as possible. And she to love it whenever you would call her Kitten she would blush and you could swear you would hear a slight purr. One time she even asked you to pet her to which you obliged. And during the whole time you were petting her she was purring quite loudly and pushing up against your hand and occasionally you.

And it wasn't just Blake. There were many other girls who started acting this way towards you. Especially Yang, her outgoing nature has caused you to be put in to many awkward situations. For example there was the time you were minding your own business and getting dressed when you had your shirt off you felt her rap her arms around you and wouldn't let go or stop flirting with you. Or the time you caught her trying to get into your fridge so you went over and shoved her away but she then tackled you to the ground and held you there while she was on top of your chest and began kissing your cheek which you hated and asked for the code every time in between.

But so far things have been going well. Ozpin helped you out by attaching a hood and cowl to your uniform he had also had begun using his resources to find you the "Gem of Amara".

Blake: "Y/N?"

Blake snapped you out of your thoughts. You were sitting in the library with her before class. You liked the library it was quiet and peaceful. You looked in her direction and responded.

(Y/N): "Yeah?"

Blake: "Umm, can I ask you something?"

(Y/N): "Sure. What is it?"

Blake: "Well, I have been doing some research on vampires and I was wondering. What is the Gem of Amara?"

What Blake had asked caught you off guard but you still answered.

(Y/N): "Well, it's basically a ring but it has special abilities especially if you're a vampire. You see if I or any other vampire put on that ring we'd be 100% unkillable."

Blake's eyes went wide when you said that.

Blake: "So if you had the ring nothing could kill you? Not even a wooden stake to the heart?"

(Y/N): "Nope not even that Kitten. And also not even Holy items, silver, fire, decapitation, and the best thing sunlight. I could go out in the daylight again."

Blake: "Amazing."

She said as the usual slight blush and purr came from you calling her Kitten.

(Y/N): "Yup."

You said as you leaned back in your chair again.

Blake: "So have you tried looking for it?"

(Y/N): "For more than 100 years I have been looking for it, still can't find it."

Blake: "Wow, more than 100 years it must be hidden pretty well?"

(Y/N): "Mmm Hmm."

Blake: "How old are you anyway?"

(Y/N): "438 years old soon to be 439."

Blake chuckled.

(Y/N): "What?"

Blake: "You said it like it was nothing."

(Y/N): "Well to me it's nothing."

She chuckled a little more.

You then looked at the time it read 8:47 A.M.

(Y/N): "Yo Blake, We better start heading out."

Blake looked the time and nodded. So you two packed up your things and headed to class. The class you were in was Ms. Goodwitch's class you weren't really paying attention you were bored out of your mind. After a while it got a little interesting in a bad way. Jaune was put up against Cardin. The match started you decided to watch this one after realizing the Cardin was getting a bit too aggressive with Jaune. Jaune was really out of it and he was really weak while Cardin barely broke a sweat. Jaune tried to charge Cardin but that was a mistake Cardin just dodged and knocked his shield away then went in for a swing at Jaune but he blocked.

Cardin: "This part where you lose."

Jaune: "Over my dead—Oof!"

You cringed as you witnessed Cardin hit Jaune in the balls successfully stunning him.

(Y/N): " _O testiculis est, non est._ " **("Oh not in the testicles.")**

You gained some strange looks from your teammates and some others you were within earshot of.

Yang: "Huh?"

(Y/N): "It's a foreign language don't worry about."

You then continued watching the match. Cardin was about to slam his large mace down onto Jaune but was stopped by Ms. Goodwitch.

Glynda: "Cardin, that's enough. Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that he is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy."

Jaune: "*sighs*"

Glynda: "We wouldn't want you to be caught by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Cardin: "Speak for yourself."

Cardin and Jaune then walked off the stage. Glynda then called out the last match for the period.

Glynda: "Y/N L/N vs Lie Ren."

You walked up to the stage as did Ren. You both readied yourselves, Ren unsheathed his weapons and got into his fighting stance while you just got into your normal fisted fighting stance sense Glynda won't let you use your claws.

Glynda: "Alright remember the rules. And remember Y/N no claws."

(Y/N): "Yeah, Yeah I remember."

Glynda: "Alright are you two ready?"

(Y/N) and Ren: "Yes."

Glynda: "Ok… 1… 2… 3… Fight!"

As soon as Glynda said fight, you in a matter of milliseconds pulled out your W/Ns and fired multiple shots at Ren giving him barely anytime to dodge. He began running to the side in a circle around you in hopes of making a spiral and closing the distance but you saw his plan and fired a shot at the ground ahead of him successfully knocking him back. You then used your super speed to charge him and the way you timed it he had just gotten up and had no time to react. You landed a hard punch to his face and blasted him back. You then jumped into the air towards him to try and ground pound him. Normally you would use your claws but the stupid rules were preventing you from doing so.

You were about to land on top of Ren to ground pound him but he dodged out of the way and you landed hard onto your knees which hurt quite a bit. You then looked to where Ren was and got slashed in the face by his weapon and got knocked back a bit but you then looked back at him again as the cut on your face healed. He then tried to land more attacks on you but you blocked or dodged every attack. At some point during Ren's attacks you saw an opportunity to counter. He was swinging downward on you so you caught his arm and used the momentum he gained to flip him over your shoulder and slammed him to the ground still holding his arm. You then stomped on his face three times while wrenching his arm a bit then let go. You then turned around and looked at the screen that showed your aura levels. Ozpin had yours simulated to your skills and other abilities so that's how you got passed it. Your aura level was less than a quarter of the way down while Ren was at the half way point.

You heard Ren getting up and charging you from behind. You didn't react so you could surprise him. When he got to you, you quickly spun around and grabbed the arm he was about to attack you with, with one hand and grabbed his head with other hand you the slammed his head to the ground with you going down with him for more momentum you then jumped high into the air and elbow dropped him while he was still on the ground. You then turned him over and got on top of him and began ground pounding him. His aura was going down at a really fast rate but you didn't care. You were landing one punch after the other and each punch on him was making it harder and harder for him to escape.

About 10 seconds into the attack you lost yourself and just kept punching him hard. You had a cheshire smile on your face. Good thing the crowd couldn't see this though or you would be feared in school. Then a voice snapped you out of your fit of psychosis.

Glynda: "Enough!"

You stopped and got off of Ren and realized you had knocked him out after the 7th or 8th punch.

Glynda: "Students as you can see Mr. Ren underestimated the skill and strategic ability of his opponent and caused himself to be played right into Mr. L/N hands. Now can someone please take Mr. Ren to the infirmary?"

You then got off the stage and Glynda began speaking.

Glynda: "Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long till the students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

People were getting excited you were a little excited as well and extended your claws and slashed at the air a few times. You all then packed up your things then left to go to lunch. While you were on the way to the cafeteria after you all put away your gear Ren came back.

(Y/N): "Hey Ren, sorry about knocking you out. I guess I went a little too far in there."

Ren: "It's alright Y/N as I was told by Glynda in the infirmary I played right into your hands there was a way to prevent that from happening."

You two shook hands in forgiveness.

(Y/N): 'No, no matter what he did in there he would still probably end up in the same position.'

You thought with a smile.

You all then went to lunch and began listening to a rather amusing story from Nora as you sat in between Yang and Blake.

Nora: "So there we were, in the middle of the night."

Ren: "It was day."

Nora: "We were surrounded by Ursi."

Ren: "They were Beowolves."

Nora: "Dozens of them!"

Ren: "Two of 'em."

Nora: "But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren: "*sighs* She's been having this reoccurring dream for almost a month now."

You chuckled when you found out it was a dreamed.

Pyrrha: "Jaune, are you okay?"

You then turned your attention to Jaune who didn't look okay.

Jaune: "…Uh? Oh yeah, why?"

Ruby: "It's just that you seem a little… not okay."

Jaune: "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look."

Jaune put on a fake smile and put his thumb up.

(Y/N): "Heh. Yeah you're totally okay."

You said sarcastically.

Jaune was looking over to where Cardin was so you looked to and saw them making fun of a brown haired rabbit faunus girl. You've always respected the faunus even though you'd kill them as well back when you were normal. You felt angry and began to claw the table without realizing it.

(Y/N): "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

Jaune: "Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes."

(Y/N): "He's a _culus_."

Yang: "A what?"

You then went up to Yang's ear and whispered what it meant and she gasped.

Ruby: "What? What does it mean?"

(Y/N): "You're too young to know yet."

Ruby looked dissatisfied but gave up anyway.

Jaune: "Oh please. Name one time he's "bullied" me."

Yang: "Well there was the time when he knocked your stuff out of your hand in the hallway."

Ruby: "And the time when he opened your shield so you got stuck in a doorway."

(Y/N): "And the time he pushed you into a rocket propelled locker and sent you off."

Jaune: "I didn't land far from the school."

Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

Nora: "Ooo! We'll break his legs!"

(Y/N): "Oh, I would do much worse than that."

You said clawing the table a bit more.

Blake: "Y/N."

(Y/N): "Yeah?"

She pointed at your hands and you noticed you were clawing the table pretty deep. You then removed your claws and stretched out your fingers and retracted your claws.

Jaune: "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

He said as he got up and walked away to throw his garbage away. You all then turned your attention to a cry of pain coming from the Faunus girl.

Faunus Girl: "Ow! That hurts! Please stop…"

Cardin: "Hahaha, I told you it was real."

Russel: "What a freak."

You then immediately smacked the table and dug your claws in again. To which everyone became concerned of.

Weiss: "Uh Y/N? You gonna be alright? You look like your about to blow."

(Y/N): "I'll be fine."

You said through gritted teeth as you clawed the table even deeper.

The girl then walked past you guys. During the moment of their attention being divided you slipped away and went to go grab a tray.

Pyrrha: "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

Blake: "*angry* He's not the only one."

Yang: "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Ren: "Where'd Y/N go?"

They looked to where you were and saw you were missing all there was of you was the deep claw marks you left. When they found you they saw you with a tray in your hand walking towards Cardin.

Weiss: "What's he doing with that tray?"

Nora: "Ooo, maybe he's gonna go take Cardin's lunch!"

Ren: "With that sinister look on his face… I highly doubt that is what he plans to do Nora."

You were walking towards Cardin and his team. They hadn't noticed you yet so you had the element of surprise on your side. When you got to him he finally noticed you.

Cardin: "Hey you're that freak with the claws right? What do you want fre-…"

You cut him off by smacking him with the tray as hard as you could and you successfully broke it over his skull. While he was disoriented you grabbed him by his collar and forced him on to the table and stuck to claws up his nose.

Cardin: "AHH! OWW!"

(Y/N): "Doesn't feel to good now does it mother fucker."

Cardin: "Stop it!"

(Y/N): "Stop what? You mean this?"

You then yanked your hand and started to tear at the flesh inside his nose.

Cardin: "OOOWWW!"

(Y/N): "You know a may have control over my claws but sometimes these things have a mind of their own. In fact I can feel them extending right now."

You said as you extended your claws tearing the flesh a bit more. It took so much resistance not to feed on him right then and there.

Cardin: "OW! Please stop!"

Cardin said tears started coming into his eyes from the pain.

(Y/N): "Why should I? I mean you didn't stop when that faunus girl said to."

Glynda: "Mr. L/N! Stop this right now!"

(Y/N): "DAH! Can you please just give me a minute?"

Glynda: "No! Unhand him right now!"

She said pointing her weapon at you. You then reluctantly let go and that's when the bell rung and some students started to leave while other stayed out of being mesmerized by the display before them. You then walked out of the cafeteria with Glynda.

(Y/N): "Heh! That's no way to talk to your elder."

Glynda: "I don't want to hear it!"

(Y/N): "Jeez so salty. Where are we going anyway?"

Glynda: "To Ozpin's office"

You rolled your eyes.

(Y/N): "Of course."

When you got there Ozpin looked calm which made you a bit more comfortable.

Ozpin: "So Mr. L/N."

(Y/N): "Yeah?"

Ozpin: "That was quite a display in the cafeteria care to explain."

(Y/N): "You honestly think that I'm gonna sit idly by and let this happen? Think again!"

Ozpin: "I just thought sense you were from the old ages you were with faunus discrimination."

(Y/N): "Well don't get me wrong faunus discrimination was considered okay at the time. But I always respected the faunus for who they were even though I would still kill them."

Ozpin: "I see. Well besides that I think it's time for a status update."

You leaned back in your chair, rolled your eyes, and groaned.

(Y/N): "Really?!"

Ozpin: "Yes, really."

You groaned again. You then sat through the entire thing answering yes or no to his questions it felt like a lecture and you hated lectures. At the end you were so bored you wanted to hang yourself even though you wouldn't die from it.

Ozpin: "Have you found any likely candidates for the maiden's power."

(Y/N): "No, I thought that was your job."

Ozpin: "I know but I think if you helped we could speed up the process."

(Y/N): "*sigh* I'll see what I can do. And it's Amber!"

Ozpin: "Huh?"

(Y/N): "The Fall maiden's name is Amber use it!"

Ozpin: "Oh, sorry I forgot you two were close."

(Y/N): "Just don't make the mistake again."

The bell then rung signaling the end of the day and you could head back to your dorm and not be bored.

(Y/N): "OH FINALLY! May I please go!?"

Ozpin: "Yes you may."

You then were out of the room before Ozpin could even finish his sentence. You were in the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

(Y/N): "God that was boring. _Iesu Christi_!"

You said as you raked your fingers through your hair.

When you got off you began walking back to your dorm but you spotted the faunus girl along the way so you confronted her.

(Y/N): "Hey."

She seemed a bit startled when you called out to her but she then turned her head but still had a bit of a fearful look in her eye.

Faunus Girl: "Y-yeah?"

(Y/N): "Are you okay?"

You said in a calm and soothing voice which relaxed her a bit.

Faunus Girl: "Oh, y-yeah I g-guess."

(Y/N): "Do your ears still hurt?"

Faunus girl: "A little but not too much."

(Y/N): "Are you used to people doing that?"

Faunus girl: "Yeah, a little."

(Y/N): "Well you shouldn't be. In today's society I think the Faunus should be treated as equals. Just because you have extra body parts doesn't mean you're not person."

She was truly touched by your words and began to feel more and more comfortable around.

You then rapped your arm around her and brought her close. She was initially scared at first and thought you were going to hurt her but then realized you were just trying to comfort her so she wrapped her arms around you and pulled a bit closer to you. What you didn't notice was the growing blush on her face from being this close to.

(Y/N): "Hey, what's your name by the way."

Velvet: "Velvet"

(Y/N): "Huh Velvet, that's a really pretty name."

Velvet: "T-thanks."

She said as her blush grew redder.

(Y/N): "Well, Velvet if anyone ever bothers you again just come find me and they'll think twice about making fun of you or anyone else again."

Velvet: "Thank you. By the way what's your name?"

She asked while letting go and sitting up.

(Y/N): "My name's Y/N."

Velvet: "That's a cool name."

(Y/N): "Heh! Thanks!"

You then looked at her ears and said.

(Y/N): "Hey, uh may I?"

She saw you looking at her ears and obliged.

Velvet: "Sure, just… be gentle they're still sore."

She leaned her head in and you retracted your claws as far as they could go and began lightly stroking her ear. The way you were doing it elected a small moan of pleasure from Velvet.

(Y/N): "You like this?"

Velvet: "Mmm Hmm, it feels really nice."

She said while beginning to lean up against you. After a little you stopped which elected a small whine from Velvet.

Velvet: "Why'd you stop?"

(Y/N): "Sorry, I just stopped to admire how cute you are."

She then blushed really red and tried to hide her face.

Velvet: "No, I'm not cute. I'm a faunus when humans see me and think I'm a freak."

(Y/N): "That's strange because when I look at you I think you're adorable."

Velvet then blushed even redder.

(Y/N): "Heh! You know every time you get redder you look even cuter right?"

She got a little redder. You then put your hand on her shoulder and said.

(Y/N): "Well, it was lovely meeting you Velvet but it's getting late so I better head back to my dorm and catch some sleep."

Velvet: "Okay it was nice meeting you to Y/N. Have a goodnight."

(Y/N): "And to you as well Velvet."

You then walked away and back to your dorm. To where you got into your sleep ware drank a cup of pig's blood and went to sleep.

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 5 OF "Without a Soul"!**  
 **AS ALWAYS I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OUT WHEN I CAN AND MAKE SURE TO COMMENT WHEN YOU WOULD LIKE THESE PARTS TO BE SCHEDULED!**  
 **REQUESTS AND IDEAS ARE OPEN SO PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT PART BE ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN IT!**  
 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK IT MEANS SO MUCH AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT PART!**  
 **BE SURE TO-**  
 **FAVORITE!**  
 **COMMENT!**  
 **AND MAYBE BECOME A WATCHER OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
